


Heljarchen Hall

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: “You don’t have to spend the night suffering your sorrows alone, Serana, not anymore. I know there’s something troubling you, and while I may not be fully capable of helping you, I want you to rely on me… Albeit a little.”





	Heljarchen Hall

A soft and gentle gasp tore through Serana’s lips when she felt slender yet strong arms surrounding her waist with great care as another body, quite warmer than hers, leant upon her back slowly. The initial surprise melted into fondness just as the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a small yet genuine smile, all due to the chaste kisses that were being left on her bare and pale neck.

“As much as I love this,” Serana began, her voice light and tranquil, “you should go back to sleep and rest while you’re in Heljarchen Hall… Only Zenithar knows where you will be required at dawn.”

Her companion chuckled and tightened her embrace slightly before hiding her face on Serana’s neck. “What’s the point of doing so if you’re not by my side?” The Dovahkiin asked, her voice husky and low —never as clear as it sounded when she used her Screams—, making Serana blush despite being an undead creature.

Eliza would always make her feel alive despite her condition, she would make her feel love as much as she made her feel loved despite her past. Eliza, her Dovahkiin, simply made her feel so many emotions without fail, and for that, Serana was grateful.

The blonde nord moved away from her, only for Serana to turn around and cup her face with both of her colds hands as she stared at her eyes with the most lovestruck expression Eliza had ever seen. “You’re a dork,” the Daughter of Coldharbour whispered.

“But I’m _your_ dork.” The Dragonborn replied almost in the same tone Serana had used. After a brief moment of silence in which Eliza hesitated greatly, she spoke again. “You don’t have to spend the night suffering your sorrows alone, Serana, not anymore. I know there’s something troubling you, and while I may not be fully capable of helping you, I want you to rely on me… Albeit a little.”

As Serana gulped, Eliza placed her hands over Serana’s, which were even cooler than usual due to the fact that she had spent a lot of time outside the household despite the snow, and caressed them with her knuckles. If looks could kill, Serana would have died for the hundredth time since she had met Eliza, both in a metaphoric and good way.

“There is so much about me that I cannot bring myself to tell you, so much that you will eventually know… But being by your side helps.” The vampire confessed, trust and confidence overflowing from her as she spoke. “You make everything more bearable, more lively… You make everything better.”

It was now Eliza’s turn to blush, almost as brightly as she had back when Serana had opened about the feelings she had for her, specially about the love that went way further and beyond friendship; as she heard Serana’s confession. The Dragonborn was at such loss of words that the vampire chuckled before kissing her lips fondly and quickly before moving her hands away from Eliza’s face when the Dovahkiin let hers fall to her sides in the first place.

Grabbing carefully one of Eliza’s hands, Serana whispered, “now, let’s go to bed, shall we?”

Heljarchen Hall had never been nor felt so warm to Eliza, not even when accomplishment filled her after she had finished constructing and decorating the place, as it had when she had Serana by her side.


End file.
